


evermore

by bluetempest



Category: Foreign Affairs (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetempest/pseuds/bluetempest
Summary: It had hurt, finding her best friend again after so long, and losing him all over again.  All Sawyer wanted was a chance to get to know him again, discover the new person he had become; but she wasn't sure Tatum wanted the same.
Relationships: Tatum Mendoza/Main Character (Foreign Affairs)
Kudos: 10





	evermore

Sawyer had become extremely good at hiding her emotions in the face of cameras and general media scrutiny. It came with being the daughter of the President of Rutherland; she had never been asked whether she wanted to be in the political spotlight. It had just been expected of her from the day her mother had decided to join the presidential race. Sawyer’s opinion on the matter held no weight opposed to her mother’s desire to reach the highest political role in their country.

So she had learned. But some days, the idea of facing the world was too much; she wanted to be left alone, free from any expectations. Today was one of those days.

Sawyer had told Dionne that she was going to stay in her room to rest and study on her own; her friend had given Sawyer a knowing look and had not tried to convince her to join them to the library. She was grateful for that.

To her credit, Sawyer had studied for the first few hours of the morning. After a while however, she had not been able to focus anymore and had given up, which was how she found herself on her bed, staring at the ceiling. And the tears she had held on since she arrived at Vancross Academy finally found their way out, streaming down her cheeks.

Sawyer had wanted this moment to be the time in her life when she could figure herself out, decide what path she wanted to follow. Yes, her mother had insisted she attend this particular Academy, but she had agreed in the hopes she could earn some freedom to find her way in life. All she had gained was the weight of her mother’s presidential campaign on her shoulders, as if she was the one holding it together, and the feeling that the Rutherland’s diplomacy plan was her burden alone to carry.

Her mother had wanted to be President. Sawyer wanted to be her own person.

A knock on her bedroom door startled her out of her thoughts, and she tried as best she could to wipe the tears from her face. She sat up and adopted her best speech voice.

“Yes, come in." 

The political advisors who had taught her to speak as the First Daughter of Rutherland and not as Sawyer would have rolled their eyes and told her to try again because her voice was too shaky, not confident enough.

The second Tatum’s eyes landed on her face, she knew he could read her as easily as he had all those years ago. His brow knit in worry.

“Are you okay?” He asked, taking one step in her room.

“Do you want the complete truth or just enough to do your job as my bodyguard?” Sawyer asked, avoiding his question.

It had hurt, finding her best friend again after so long, and losing him all over again. When he had plainly stated on that first day that he was here because it was his job and not because he was her friend, her heart had broken. Since then, they had had a few conversations and Sawyer had managed to catch a glimpse of her friend underneath the exterior of her bodyguard. Some moments even felt like they were back in time, before they had lost touch. All she wanted was a chance to get to know him again, discover the new person he had become; but she wasn’t sure Tatum wanted the same.

“Sawyer …”

“I just need to know.”

There was a silence.

“I want the truth because I can see you’re not well and I want to help.” Tatum finally answered.

“It’s not your role as my bodyguard. You only need to keep me safe.”

“I know." 

He was looking right at her, and she hoped she didn’t imagine the hint of softness she read in his eyes; the small hint to let her know that it didn’t change his answer. He was here as her friend; he was here because he _cared_.

And that realization almost made Sawyer cry all over again. It felt like coming home. 

"It’s a long story.” She pointed to her desk chair, next to the bed.

“It’s okay, I don’t have to-” Tatum started.

“I’m not going to have you standing in the doorway while I tell you why I was crying.” Sawyer interrupted him.

Tatum hesitated for a few seconds, before he nodded and took a seat, his eyes never leaving her. His hands on his lap, he leaned slightly forward, showing her she had his complete attention.

“Is it your mother?” He asked.

“In a way. Really, it’s this entire damn situation." 

Sawyer closed her eyes and took a deep breath. And then, looking in his eyes, she told him _everything_. She told him about the constant pressure she felt from her mother, so much pressure that she didn’t know how to find herself again in the multitude of expectations her mother and her country had for her. Sawyer told him about the day her mother had "suggested” going to Vancross Academy for her master’s degree. How, when Sawyer had tried to explain she wasn’t sure she wanted a master’s degree, let alone if she even wanted to go into politics as a career, her mother had completely ignored her concerns saying it was _“the best path forward”_ for Sawyer’s life and her mother’s reelection. This decision had not been up for discussion. She told him that she hated being under constant scrutiny here, feeling like one misstep would cost her mother her reelection. Sawyer was scared of the disappointment she could easily imagine in her mother’s eyes if she failed her classes and decided she wanted nothing to do with politics.

It felt like a weight was being lifted off her shoulders. When she finished, she realized Tatum had taken her hand in his; his way to comfort her while the words were flowing out of her, no longer filtered through her duty as First Daughter. Sawyer squeezed his hand in silent acknowledgment. And he didn’t let go.

“So as you can see … Nothing much has changed.” Sawyer finally said, after a few moments of silence.

“I disagree. I’d say it’s gotten worse.” Tatum stated.

“You know how it is during election season.” Sawyer shrugged. “Sometimes I need time to just feel my emotions. Sorry you had to see it.” She pointed at her puffy eyes.

“No, _I’m_ sorry." 

"For what?” She asked him.

“I should have seen you weren’t completely okay. I should have known.” Tatum paused. “I should have been here for you.”

“Well you are now.” Sawyer said. “Aren’t you?”

She felt the sudden loss of his hand in hers when Tatum stood up; he turned to face the opposite wall, hands back in his pockets.

“Sawyer, I’m not …”

“You’re not the exact same person you were when we hugged goodbye five years ago?” She stood up and took a step towards him.

He slowly turned and looked at her again. She could see the million thoughts, possible replies, going through his mind. She stayed silent, giving him the time to sort them out, to find his words.

“I’m not, no.” Tatum said.

Sawyer took another step forward.

“Neither am I. I just want the chance to get to know the new you. If you’ll let me." 

Tatum was looking at her, with something akin to wonder and surprise in his eyes. 

"Why? Why waste your time on me?”

“I don’t consider getting to know my best friend again a waste of time.” Sawyer said. “Do you?” She asked more softly.

“I don’t.” And for the first time in days, Tatum smiled.

“I miss you. I miss you so much.” She said. 

“Not anymore.” He offered her his hand again, which she took. “I’m here." 

Sawyer nodded, trying to hold back the tears she knew were coming. This moment was everything she had wanted; her best friend was allowing her to see the new him. He was letting her in again.

"Should we start over then?” She asked him.

He raised an eyebrow. Sawyer let go of his hand and took a step back, before offering her hand again for a handshake.

“Hi, I’m Sawyer Estrada.”

Tatum let go of a small laugh, which in turn made her smile wide. He shook her hand.

“Tatum Mendoza.”

“Nice to meet you." 

"Likewise." 

They were grinning at each other, and the happiness Sawyer felt in that singular moment was the kind of happiness she hadn’t felt in weeks. She only hoped Tatum felt it too. 

His hand wasn’t in hers anymore, but the distance didn’t feel insurmontable.

"Do you feel better?” He asked.

“I do. Definitely.”

Her doubts or the pressure she felt weren’t magically gone but Sawyer was genuinely feeling better. 

“Good. Since it’s just the two of us today, do you want to order pizza?" 

The way they used to order pizza when she stayed home while her mother was attending some political dinner Sawyer wasn’t invited to.

"Yes, please and thank you.” She smiled wide.

Tatum simply nodded but once he was in the doorway, he turned around again.

“Sawyer?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything.” She said, confused. “If anything, I should thank _you_. You helped me.” 

“You did more than you know. And… You’ll figure things out. I’m here and I believe in you." 

"I believe in you too. Always." 

Tatum nodded and with a smile, he left her bedroom, closing the door behind him. She fell back on her bed, her heart full of love. Her best friend was truly back in her life.

Sawyer was excited to get to know him again.


End file.
